


There's Something About Tuesday

by wolfgangbombadeus



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anger Issues! Flash Thompson, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Flash has a crush on Peter, Flash is trying to learn how to be better, Flash needs friends, Flash takes meds, M/M, Michelle and Flash are friends, anger issues, headcannons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgangbombadeus/pseuds/wolfgangbombadeus
Summary: here are some hc’s about anger issues!flash coping with his mental illness, and his father’s abuse. while making a few friends along the way.





	1. Week One

\- it starts at midtown high’s open house

\- harrison thompson is yelling at his son on the way there, telling him how his time better not be wasted with mediocre school work.

\- because sixteen year old eugene knows what happens when his dad’s time is wasted, or worse

\- they visit a few classes, and flash is quiet because he doesn’t know what to say while his dad looks over at all his projects and things like that

\- so his mind wanders and he thinks of his mom. How she would be there if she wasn’t in berlin working

\- his heart hurts because he knows that she would have provided him with more than what his dad is giving. which of now is just grunts and the occasional nod of the head.

\- and then he hears laughing

\- he turns around and sees a beautiful older woman giggling down at a drawing next to none other than Peter Parker

\- she looks happy, and proud of him. and he looks proud of himself

\- which flash can’t stand, because aunt may actually wants to be there for peter and he on the other hand had to beg his father to come

\- and he gets so mad and frustrated that his head starts to hurt and he doesn’t know to do because, he’s never felt like this before

\- quickly he runs past his father, and the happy family and goes right into the boy’s bathroom

\- he locks himself in the stall and starts crying. ugly, snot nosed tears that are loud and take your breath away

\- when he’s done, and halfway into composing himself he hears someone cough in the stall next to him

\- now his heart’s beating fast, and he’s silent because he’s embarrassed

\- “uh, flash? you okay?” 

\- jesus fucking christ, of course ned leeds is the one in the bathroom during the time of his mental break

\- “because sometimes i come in here to cry too, it can actually be very-”

\- “just leave me the fuck alone.” he spits out, trying not to let his voice shake

\- it’s quiet for a few moments, then he hears the sound of feet exiting the restroom

\- when flash finally pulls it together, and splashes water on his face he leaves too

\- he’s surprised to see his father flirting with peter’s aunt

\- he’s actually a little disgusted, and even more angry

\- “where were you?” harrison asks with a tight smile on his face, that flash has seen many times

\- his father is angry with him

\- flash tells him he went to the bathroom, and may makes a comment about teenage boys and their bladders which she and his father laugh over

\- this kid is dying inside, waiting for the car ride home. waiting for hell

\- that’s exactly what he got too

\- they leave right after he’s done chatting up aunt may, and neither say a word on their way out

\- but in the car? the tension is thick, and flash’s head hurts again and he’s finding it hard to breathe

\- although this has happened many times before, he still gets scared. his heart still clenches up, and his hands shake

\- “dad, im-”

\- “I knew you would find a way to embarrass me, I knew it. standing around like an idiot, waiting for you to come back from whatever you were doing.”

\- “i told you I had t-”

\- a hand strikes across his face, making a loud smack

\- it doesn’t sting, not anymore. maybe a year ago

\- maybe when spider-man took his dad’s car, and ruined it.

\- the hits he received later that night were worse than anything he had ever been through

\- and though the mark went away, the scar will never be removed from his heart

\- but that was last year. now? He’s numb to this

\- this is just a typical tuesday night.


	2. week two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here are some headcanons about anger issues!flash discovering his mental illness, getting medication for it, and trying to redeem himself

-It’s a beautiful, bright tuesday afternoon. The birds are chirping, the sun shines, not a cloud in the sky

\- Students fill their mouths with fake hamburger patties, happily chattering amongst themselves. 

\- Meanwhile, Flash Thompson is having another episode. His head is pounding, and he can hardly breath again

\- His heart hurts, and his mom isn’t here to try and fix it for him

\- Last night he was expecting her to return from Germany, they even made plans to watch A Wrinkle In Time and drink hot chocolate like how they did when he was younger

\- But Flash ended up staying up on his own. The popcorn he made is now cold, and their drinks have been reduced to just chocolate

\- Apparently her flight was delayed, which is fine. But he was excited to see her this morning, and she still wasn’t there

\- After last tuesday, he expected things would go back to normal

\- However, here he is. Practically hunched over, sweating bullets and tears swelling up into his brown eyes

\- He tries to focus his breathing and count down calmly from ten like a website told him to do, but it doesn’t seem to be helping

\- Not wanting anyone to see him cry, he stands up from his table with his tray and rushes over to the trash cans

\- His head is hung low, eyes focused on the bright red colour of his shoes and how they squeak on the tile floor

\- And then he runs right into a brick wall. Well, at least that’s what this person’s body feels like.

\- Cold liquid drips down his white t-shirt, and a sticky green substance stains his khaki pants

\- “Shit! Sorry, Flash.” 

\- Looking up from the ground, he immediately scowls

\- Peter Parker stares down apologetically at him, his arm outstretched for him to grab

\- Thoughts swarm his brain, like when did Peter get so buff in the chest area? And, has he always been this tall?

\- But his anger blocks those thoughts, it bubbles up inside of him and rises to the top. If this were a cartoon there would be literal steam coming from his ears

\- Quickly jumping up, he tries and fails to wipe away some of the chocolate milk that had spread from his shirt to his pants

\- Peter looks terrified, eyes wide just like everyone else in the room

\- Flash wants nothing more than to punch him in his face right then and there, to give him one good hit that would send him flying and show him who’s boss

\- But he doesn’t

\- By the grace of God or whoever, Flash has enough self control to turn away from Peter, his trashed lunch tray, and all of the eyes in the cafeteria

\- Man, his whole body is shaking and there’s just heat radiating off of him. 

\- Laughter starts to stem from the audience, gradually getting louder

\- Peter bites his lips because he feels really bad, and makes the mistake of touching Flash’s shoulder

\- Instantly, Flash turns around. “Fuck off, Parker!” With great force, he pushes him sending the brown haired boy back about five feet

\- The laughter that once filled the room is silent

\- The eyes that once mocked him, looked at him as if he was a monster

\- The brown boy doesn’t even register the impact of his push until he sees Ned and Michelle rush over to him

\- Peter Parker, the boy who he secretly... something he hasn't figured out from afar is looking up at him like he was a monster too. 

\- teasing Peter is one thing, but this? This is his breaking point.

\- Furiously, michelle brushes a piece of hair from her face and looks up at him. “Maybe you should see a doctor.” 

\- The tears he worked so hard to conceal came spilling silently down his cheeks, open for everyone to see

\- The expression on Michelle’s face changes a little bit, mostly curiosity with a hint of concern

\- Then, it softens even more. “Seriously.” She tells him in a stern voice before turning her attention back to Peter

 

…

 

\- Flash stares down at the orange bottle like it did something to him. Although the white tag clearly states his name, he stares like it’s meant for someone else

\- His mom rubs his back and speaks reassuring words so he doesn’t cry again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, crying

\- Something that he thought was a sign of weakness, now became his weekly routine. He cried in the boys bathroom all through his fifth period on the day he pushed Peter.

\- He didn’t go to school the next day, and cried when he he had to explain to his mom why he was getting suspended

\- He cried even more trying to explain why he wanted to go to the doctor’s office

\- And now, as he sits with a bottle of antidepressants he’s fighting back tears

\- He was only turning sixteen next month, it’s a big thing to deal with for someone so young

\- When he told Dr. Carson the details of how he has been feeling, and what he had been doing the doctor decided that Flash has anger issues

\- Which makes some sense, seeing as how he punched the shit out of a locker on the way to the boys bathroom

\- What didn’t make sense, was the anti depressants. Claiming he didn’t feel sad at all, he just felt lost and angry all the time,

\- Which the doctor responded by telling him that anger issues and depression go hand in hand, and that he also has anxiety

\- So now he has three, heavy disorders on his shoulders and it feels like too much

\- He has no real friends to talk to, everyone he hung out with only liked him for his money

\- The only person who seemed to show any concern with him is Michelle Jones

\- And that girl always hated him

\- So he has no idea what to think, or feel

\- But now, his suspension is over. And he has to face everyone at school, and his fears

\- So he asks his mom to leave the room, the side effect of drowsiness starting to take over him

\- He turns his light off and gets under his covers

\- For the rest of his night, he cries and thinks about what he’ll have to face tuesday morning at school


End file.
